Broken Heart
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haven't posted something in awhile, hope everyone enjoys it : please read and review I only own the character Haleigh and my friend xxFallingSkiesxx owns the character Taylor. Sexual content so if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

_People think that if you love somebody hard enough then everything will work out….but I think that's just crap. It doesn't matter how hard you love someone; or how hard you work at the relationship, in the end you just end up with a broken heart…_

Haleigh Michaels sighed and put her notebook on the nightstand and shut off the lamp, staring up at the ceiling in the dark she thought about the last sentence she had written in her journal. _In the end you just end up with a broken heart_ ever since her break up with long time boyfriend Randy Orton she had been pouring all her emotions into this journal, something she had never done before. Sure she could have poured her heart out to her friends or had a one night stand but it wouldn't have relieved the ache in her heart.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep her cell phone on the nightstand vibrated loudly, she reached out and picked it up. _1 new text message _flashed on the screen. She debated for a second whether or not to read it or not…it had been almost a week since the break up and Randy had already called her twice tonight, if this was him texting her then she was pretty sure she was going to break down and bawl. He was the one who broke her heart into a million pieces so why couldn't he just leave her be?

Haleigh let out a sigh of relief when she saw the message was not from Randy, instead it was from John Cena, one of her closest guy friends. _Get out of bed and come out and have a drink with everyone_

She smiled to herself and sat up, texing him back. _How do you know I'm in bed? Maybe I'm out with the girls or something _

A few seconds passed before she received another text from John. _Because Kelly told me you were in your pj's when she came by to get you to come out earlier…c'mon Hales, you can't lock yourself up in the room forever. Please come out, you don't have to drink just be around your friends, we miss you._

Haleigh felt butterflies swarm around her in her tummy as she read the message, he was an amazing guy and friend to her. It helped too that he offered to go beat Randy up for breaking up with her.

She wasn't really that tired anyway…maybe she should go out for a little bit and loosen up? _Fine, I'll come…but only because I'm not that tired._

Haleigh arrived at the club a little after midnight, she searched the crowd to find her friends but the crowd was too big, as she made her way to the bar to order a drink she couldn't believe who she saw standing there. _Randy_. He was standing at the end of the bar talking with a waitress. Haleigh felt her heart sink to her stomach and all she wanted to do at that moment was run out of that club as fast as she could.

As she turned to do exactly that she bumped hard into a familiar firm body, she looked up to find John Cena standing there, a welcoming smile on his face. "Where are you running off to?" he asked, noting the look on her face.

Haleigh said nothing and it only took John a moment to read the expression on her face, draping his arm over her small frame he led her outside to get some fresh air.

"I had no idea he was even here Hales, I'm so sorry. If you want I can drive you back to the hotel…I rode here with Kelly and Justin." John offered.

The petite brunette sucked in a deep breath, could she really keep running away forever? She was bound to run into Randy at work so of course she expected to run into him at other places as well, but she just wasn't ready to see him flirting with other girls just yet.

"No…I can't keep running from him just because we're not together. If he's already moved on then I need to do the same" Haleigh stated firmly, she grabbed John's hand and headed back inside. _If he wanted to play the field in front of her then she would give him a good show if not better. _

_**You and I go hard **_

_**At each other like we're going to war**_

_**You and I go rough**_

_**We keep throwin things**_

_**And slammin the doors**_

_**You and I get so damn dysfunctional**_

_**We stopped keeping score**_

Haleigh led John out onto the dance floor where Kelly, Justin, Taylor and Punk were all having a great time. Taylor and Kelly greeted their friend with a big hug before everyone went back to drinking and dancing and having a great time. John gripped her hips as she grinded her body against his muscular form, she bit her lip as she glanced out the corner of her eye to see if Randy was still where he was when she had first arrived at the club. He wasn't.

Haleigh turned to face the former WWE champion and couldn't help but get chills from the way he was looking at her, they were no longer dancing along to the music but John still had his hands around her waist keeping her close to his body. He leaned forward as though he was about to kiss her, Haleigh closed her eyes and waited but it never happened.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now…but not here" he whispered huskily in her ear. _Again she felt chills up and down her body_.

"Then lets get out of here…" Haleigh stated seductively, fingering the button on his jean shorts.

"Don't start something you can't finish pretty girl" John warned with his oh so melt worthy smile.

"I'm game if you are, champ" Haleigh smirked and began to head for the exit, John followed a few steps behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cenanation leader gripped the steering wheel tightly as Haleigh tantalizingly ran a hand up and then down her smooth tan legs, John swallowed hard as he forced himself to concentrate on the drive instead of the petite brunette in the seat next to him.

He parked the car and shut off the engine, both walked into the hotel as if neither one of them were dying to get their hands all over each other but once they stepped into the elevator and the door shut all of that went out the window, John pinned the petite brunette against the wall and finally pressed his lips to hers she pulled his toned body against hers not wanting their to be any space between them. The elevator ride up to their floor was quick and they were forced to separate as they exited the lift, a few other people at the hotel sent them curious looks as the two couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Haleigh fumbled with the keycard a bit and John took it from her hand all while lifting her effortlessly into arms, turning the handle with ease they entered the dark room and wasted no time in shedding each others clothing. After she was down to just her bra and panties John scooped her up and gently laid her on the bed, he was careful not to put all his weight on her as he hovered above her, his lips trailed from her neck down her sternum and to her belly button.

John brushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear and for a moment he began to wonder if this was a bad idea…he cared about Haleigh a lot, as a friend and more.

He never really understood why she had fallen for Randy anyway? The Viper had never really been known for long term relationships but somehow he'd made it work with Haleigh for almost 7 years so obviously he did love her.

"Stop thinking so much Johnny" her voice broke into his thoughts and he reached out brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. _He was trying desperately not to let his feelings get involved too much but it was getting nearly impossible right now with the way she was looking at him.. _

"Hales…" he began, he had to tell her how he felt before this went too far. She arched her hips into his and he groaned, _this was becoming increasingly difficult. _He sat up and moved off the bed, Haleigh sat up quickly unsure whether she had done something to upset him. "I need to be honest with you…" he continued. "I know you just got out of a relationship with Randy and I'm not trying to get you to jump back into another one but I have to tell you, Hales I have very strong feelings for you and I don't wanna screw up our friendship for one night of great sex."

Haleigh stood up as well not caring in the least that she was only in bra and panties and walked to the man who had been there for her since day one. She reached out and touched his cheek, he gazed down at her with warm blue eyes.

"I have feelings for you too Johnny and your right I'm not in the right frame of mind to even consider jumping into another relationship. But there is one thing I know, I trust you, and I know that even though we both have feelings for each other its probably best to take things slow. I'm sorry about teasing you…I just, seeing Randy at the club with that waitress…" Haleigh explained.

John put an arm around her waist to keep her close "Stop…you don't need to apologize for anything. Maybe we shouldn't have rushed things though, we've always been able to keep things professional so we'll just chalk this up to just raw emotion. You're my best friend Hales and it would kill me if this ruined our friendship." and added.

"Its not going to ruin our friendship…as long as we know where to draw the line" she said, going up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. _He knew this was probably not a good idea given the fact that just minutes ago they were about to have sex but he just couldn't help himself. _

Haleigh pulled away after a few seconds, she knew one of two things were either going to happen…one he would tell her he needed to leave and he would or he would take her back to the bed and give her a night to remember…


	3. Chapter 3

Haleigh was a little disappointed when John decided he should go back to his room but they both knew deep down it was the best thing for the both of them. As she got into bed and was about to turn off the light there was a knock at her door, Haleigh got up and rushed to the door and threw it open fully expecting it to be John standing there, but it wasn't…it was Randy.

She felt the color drain from her face as she looked up into the broken blue eyes of her ex boyfriend, _this was not what she needed tonight. _He leaned on the doorframe as he struggled to find the right words to say…

Instead Haleigh found herself speaking first. "Shouldn't you be with that waitress you met at the club" her tone was light but Randy knew Haleigh was hurting, even if she didn't want to show it. "I'm sure she will go back to all her little waitress friends and gloat about how she slept with the great Randy Orton!"

Haleigh's rant was interrupted by Randy pressing his lips roughly to hers, within seconds the petite brunette shoved him away and smacked him hard across the face. _How dare he show up at HER door this late at night after she had just seen him about an hour ago at the club hitting on some slutty looking waitress!_

"I didn't sleep with her dammit!" Randy growled, rubbing his now stinging stubbly cheek. "I was planning on it, but then when I saw you and John having a great time I left…I can't take it anymore Haleigh, your all I can think about and I know I broke up with you and there's not a second goes by that I don't regret it…"

She could not believe he was actually standing here apologizing for everything…how did she always seem to get herself in these situations?

"You need to go Randy, go sleep off whatever it is your feeling guilty about because I don't have time to deal with your emotional crisis or whatever this is…" Haleigh stated then shut the door, leaning against it she silently prayed that he would leave. After about a minute or so she looked through the peephole to see if he had left, surprisingly he had.

She slipped her feet into her flip flops nearby and zipped up her favorite green terrycloth hoodie and pulled on a pair of black shorts then headed out of her room, she did NOT want to be alone tonight, especially after her surprising visit from Randy just a few minutes ago. Thankfully for her his room was just a few doors down from her, she hoped he was still awake as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Within a few seconds the door opened and John blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the bright hallway light, _crap_ she thought _he was sleeping. _

"I'm so sorry to wake you up Johnny but Randy just came by my room and apologized for everything…I didn't know what to think so I told him to leave and I just really don't want to sleep alone tonight, can I please stay with you? I'll be on my best behavior." she said seemingly all in one breath. John stepped aside and let her enter the dark room.

The petite brunette went over to the bed and waited for John to take his spot then she laid next to him, pulling the heavy comforter up and closed her eyes thankful that she had such a good friend to rely on.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up the next morning she heard the shower running, jumping out of the bed she decided to pull a little prank on him that he used to do to her, creeping quietly into the bathroom she saw that his back was toward the faucet, reaching in she quickly yanked it in the opposite direction only before she was able to safely pull her hand out before he caught her…

He pulled the curtain aside and with a firm grasp on her wrist he pulled her in with him, clothes and all. John grinned down at her as the warm water cascaded down her toned and now very wet body.

"That'll teach ya to mess with the master" he teased after he shut the water off and grabbed her a towel first and then himself.

"You were never the master, I always got you back, and trust me I will get you back again." Haleigh laughed, once she secured the towel around herself she removed her wet clothes until she was naked under the towel. "You could have at least let me get undressed…now I've got to go back to my room in just this towel ya big jerk"

He chuckled, and left the bathroom, but quickly returned with a t-shirt of his. "Here, wear this to your room" he told her. She pulled it on and then dropped the towel, and draped it over the shower rod so it could dry.

_Fuck, she looks damn good in my shirt_ John thought to himself as he stood in the doorframe watching her try to untangle her auburn locks. She caught him looking at her in the mirror and she smiled, he took a step toward her and she turned to face him. "Your making it really hard for me not to want to take you right here.." he told her.

"What's stopping ya" she asked, gripping the edge of the countertop behind her.

"Nothing now" he whispered in her ear before lifting her up and sat her down on the countertop of the bathroom.

He leaned in and kissed her, her hands immediately went for the waistband of his boxers they were about halfway down his hips when his door opened.

"Hey John boy, I thought we could-whoa!" Punk stated, once he had stepped into the room and quickly exited just as fast.

Haleigh chuckled lightly before hopping off the countertop, John resituated his boxers and followed her out of the bathroom. He pulled on a pair of shorts before opening the door to find Punk standing in the hallway, Haleigh decided she should probably leave so that Punk and John could discuss whatever they were going to discuss.

"Sorry about that Hales…" Punk apologized as Haleigh was on her way out.

"No worries Punk…I'll just talk to John later." the petite brunette replied breezily.


	5. Chapter 5

Once she made it back to her room she noticed that someone had been in her room and on the small desk in the corner of the room was a bouquet of white and red roses. _No…no no no no no!_ There was only one person who had ever bought her red and white roses and that person was someone she did NOT want to see right now.

She grabbed some clean clothes and decided to shower, maybe she would call Taylor after she was done and see if she would come over and read the note for her.

20 minutes later there was a knock at her door and she pretty much flew off her bed and yanked open the door, standing on the other side was one of her best friends.

"This better be important, I got up early for you on my day off…" Taylor told her, following her friend further into the room where she immediately noticed the display of flowers on her desk. "wait…are those from?"

Haleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I'm hoping their not but he's the only one who ever bought me white and red roses.."

"Oh boy" Taylor sighed and walked over to the beautiful bouquet. She took the card out of the small envelope and read it over. _Haleigh, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend to you but I want to make it up to you, please have dinner with me tonight. Lets start over._

Haleigh rolled her eyes, she could not believe he was being this persistent, she just thought maybe he was feeling guilty and that's why he had showed up at her door but the bouquet of flowers…he only sent those when he knew he had royally screwed up big time. In there entire 6 and a half year relationship he sent her flowers 3 times.

"What the hell is he trying to do to me?" Haleigh asked out loud.

"Punk was telling me that he's been acting differently ever since you two broke up." Taylor said. "Oh and also…since when has you and Johnny become so hot and heavy" she added teasingly.

"Umm, yea…I don't know really. He told me last night he has feelings for me BEFORE we almost had sex and BEFORE Randy showed up at my door. I don't want to get back together with Randy but having him show up like he did I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I went and stayed with John, Punk then walked in on us this morning.." Haleigh explained, she sat down on her bed.

"Who do you care about more Hales" Taylor asked her best friend as she sat down next to her.

"I don't know. I was with Randy for 6 and a half years and even though the relationship wasn't perfect there wasn't one moment where I didn't feel loved by him. But then with John I know I can always count on him for anything and never expect anything in return…" Haleigh said, she knew she was in a tough situation and she had no idea what she was going to do.

"If you want my opinion, I think your better off being with John…but that's only my opinion. Randy has had chance after chance with you Haleigh, he knows what to say to get in your head and even though things are fine the first few weeks something always happens and he ends up breaking your heart." Taylor told the petite brunette. She wasn't sure if her opinion was going to help but she was just trying to help her understand that being with Randy right now is a very bad idea.

Just as she was about to answer her friend her phone began to ring, picking it up off the nightstand she saw that it was Randy calling her, she groaned and ignored the call. A few seconds later the phone rang again and again it said that it was Randy calling her, something didn't settle right in her stomach so she answered the call.

"Haleigh, its John…I didn't have my phone on me so I had to call you from Randy's phone…I'm on my way to the hospital with Randy, can you meet me there?"

"Yes of course. What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get here. He's gonna be fine though, okay. Just get here as soon as you can."

Haleigh stood up feeling completely numb and worried all at once, Taylor noticed that concern in her friends eyes as she hurried around the room grabbing her shoes, keycard, phone and wallet.

"What happened Haleigh?" Taylor asked concerned.

"I don't know…that was John and he's on his way to the hospital with Randy…I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I know something okay." Haleigh answered.

Both girls said a quick goodbye before going their separate ways, all Haleigh wanted to do was get to the hospital and make sure Randy was okay for herself. If he had done something stupid like took too many sleeping pills or something she was going to be beyond pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Haleigh arrived at the hospital and quickly made her way to the nurses station as she waited for someone to tell her something she heard someone call her name, turning her head she saw John walking toward her.

"Orton's appendix burst, I went to his room because we were suppose to go work out and I found him on the floor groaning in pain. I know you probably don't want to be here but I want you here for support, _for me_, or both of us. He's my best friend and even though he broke your heart I know seeing you will make him happy. We have to wait here…they took him in for surgery just a few minutes ago." John told her. She pressed herself against his body and he wrapped his arms around hers, his chest resting atop her head as they stood there waiting to hear when Randy was out of surgery.

After a few minutes John led her over to the waiting area since they hallway was filling up quickly, he paced the small area nervously while Haleigh sent a quick text to Taylor about what had happened to Randy before rising from the chair, interrupting John's pacing. She grasped his bicep and he looked at her then leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Thank you for coming" he said. She smiled softly and stroked his cheek.

More time passed and soon Taylor and Punk arrived to join their friends, awaiting to hear about Randy's condition. Finally about ten minutes later the doctor came out and assured everyone that the surgery went well and that he was now in recovery, John gave Haleigh's hand a gentle squeeze when he heard the doctor ask if anyone would like to see him.

"I would" Haleigh spoke up. The doctor nodded and led her down the hallway in the direction of his room.

When she walked in she was fully expecting to see him laid up still groggy on pain meds but he seemed very alert and awake, he was flipping through channels on the tv only to stop when he saw Haleigh standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes scanned her petite form as she approached him and sat in the chair closest to the bed. She looked down at the floor, unsure of what exactly to say.

"I'm sorry Hales, for everything" he told her suddenly.

She looked up finally, meeting his intense blue eyes. "Randy…" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, you need to hear this. I was a horrible boyfriend to you the last few months we were together…none of it was your fault though, I was putting a lot of pressure on myself to stay on top and my health started to become an issue, I was told by doctors months ago that my appendix was enlarged and could possibly burst at any time, I didn't care though and continued to push myself until this happened. I just want you to know that those 6 years we were together were the best years of my life. I truly believe you're my soul mate…you've saved me on more than one occasion but I don't deserve you, so go be with who makes you happy, even if it is Cena…" Randy interrupted, he had been trying to find the right words to say to her for weeks now and he was just sorry it had taken him this long to realize how much she meant to him.

Tears blurred her vision as she got up and leaning over him she pressed her lips to his, it was just a second or two but it was enough for her to know she still loved this man very much. She choked back the sob as she turned and hurried out of the room, past the waiting room and to the elevators.

"Haleigh" came the concerned voice of her best friend.

"I can't- I can't talk right now T…I just gotta get out of here. Can you tell John I'm going back to the hotel.." Haleigh asked while pressing the down button on the elevator.

Taylor nodded still worried about her friend but let her leave without a fight. The tall brunette went back to the waiting room where Punk and John were talking quietly. Both men looked up when she approached them.

"Is she okay?" John asked, obviously concerned for the petite brunette.

"I don't know…she wanted me to tell you that she's going back to the hotel." Taylor answered the former WWE champion.

John nodded and stood up. "I've gotta go check on her…" Punk and Taylor both nodded and John walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Haleigh had paced the floor at least ten times before she heard the knock at her door, figuring it was probably John coming to check on her she didn't bother to look though the peephole first, just yanked open the door. Her heart soared when she saw him standing there.

He took a step toward her and she held her breath slightly, the expression he had on his face was a little bit unknown to her, he didn't look happy or sad…instead of saying something he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

He lifted her up and carried her to the large queen size bed and laid her down gently, before going any further he looked in her eyes to make sure it was what she wanted. "Are you sure?" he asked gently, cradling her cheek with his hand.

She nodded emphatically then pulled at his t-shirt, he quickly removed it and tossed it aside before helping her out of her tank top, his lips trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her belly button, she bit her lip as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs all while keeping eye contact with her.

Now normally when she was with Randy this was where things got hot, there was times when they would got at it even if she still had on her bra and panties. But John was no Randy, that was for sure.

John quickly kicked out of his shorts and boxers then rejoined her on the bed, she slid the black and pink lace panties down her legs then he settled himself between her legs capturing her lips once again before thrusting as gently as he could into her. Her nails instantly dug into his back and he quickly stopped moving completely.

She wrapped her legs securely around him which made him slide into her even further and he groaned into her mouth, when he felt like she was comfortable he started moving again. This time she dug her nails into his ass and he started thrusting harder, after a few minutes she could feel her climax coming and tore her lips away from his and panted "John…I'm so close"

"Me too baby…" he groaned, and at that moment they came together. John panted and rolled off her so he wouldn't have all his weight on her tiny frame.

_I truly believe you're my soul mate…you've saved me on more than one occasion but I don't deserve you _Randy's words echoed in her head as she got off the bed to go use the bathroom and clean herself up. Once she shut the door behind her she leaned against it and cast a glance at herself in the mirror. _How could she possibly feel guilty for this when her and Randy had been broken up for a little over a week? _

She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to find John standing on the balcony in just his boxers, she pulled his t-shirt on and joined him on the balcony.

"You think too much Johnny" she told him, breaking into his thoughts.

He smirked slightly and turned to look at her. "Am I who you really want Haleigh…" he asked suddenly.

The petite brunette was slightly taken aback at that question. "Why would you ask that" she returned the question. Truth was she didn't regret being with John, she just couldn't seem to get what Randy said out of her head.

"You just seemed upset after what we did…" he explained. "Haleigh I can only understand so much, if your having second thoughts you need to tell me, because if your not sure then I need to go because being here with you alone is only making me want you more…especially when you standing there in just my t-shirt."

Haleigh sighed and lifted the shirt up and over her head and threw it at him before re-entering the room, he followed her in and watched her for a second as she tried to find all her clothes, once she was at least dressed in her bra and jeans she turned to look at him, again tears looked to be clouding her vision.

"When I went in to see Randy I was fully expecting not to feel anything, just go in there rip him a new one and leave, but that's not what happened…I won't get into what he said because I'm sure you don't want to hear all that but what I will tell you is that he is not the same man from a few weeks ago." Haleigh tried to explain.

"Haleigh if your beginning to regret what we did just say it…" John stated, not angrily but was getting a bit irritated.

"No" Haleigh quickly argued. She walked toward him and placed her hands on his handsome face so he looked into her eyes. "I don't regret what we did. I wish it would have happened a lot sooner actually. I love you Johnny, and I'm sorry if I've made you think otherwise."


End file.
